1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone that is equipped with a camera function and can be folded in two. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile telephone that enables the user to shoot while viewing a photo image.
2. Prior Art
Recently mobile telephones comprising two housings hinged to be folded have been prevailing. Particularly, such mobile telephones with a camera function and an image transmitting function have been highlighted.
Some foldable mobile telephones with a camera function provide a camera section on the outer surface or on the hinge section. Each of such mobile telephones is so constructed as to expose the main display when the mobile telephone is opened outward. The main display shows a picture image taken by the camera section. The user shoots while monitoring the picture image on the main display. (See Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-253124.) Contrarily, an unfoldable mobile telephone has a main display on the front surface, and has a camera section on the rear surface. The user can shoot monitoring picture images on the display while holding the mobile telephone with its longitudinal axis kept horizontally. (See Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-253124.)